Una Vulpecula en Naruto
by kirara.noa1
Summary: Nací en mundo donde existe dioses, siempre he estado oculta de los ojos de todo el Santuario menos de quince personas, obtuve mi armadura en un tiempo récord, luche contra múltiples oponentes. Espere muchas cosas en mi joven vida pero nunca esto. Un niño rubio, una aldea de aspecto pacifico, Chakra en todo lo que existe menos en mi y el futuro de todo y de todos en mi cabeza.
1. Prólogo - Nacimiento

**Ohayo, nya~. Aqui una nueva escritora, ¡ 1! El uno es porque no puedo ir a mi primera cuenta, olvide mi contraseña y mi hotmail hace tiempo que lo borre. **

Milo: Eso es ser despistado.

**¿Que haces aquí, alacrán? Aun no apareces en la historia.**

Camus: Es porque no has escrito el descargo de responsabilidad.

**¿Que es eso?**

Dos gotas de sudor caen de las cabeza de Camus y Milo.

Milo: ¿En serio eres nuestra hermana mayor?

Camus: El descargo de responsabilidad es para que no te denuncie o borren la historia.

**¿QUEEEEE? ¡No quiero que me denuncien, ni me borren mis historias! ¡Ttebane!... ¿Y como se hace?**

Milo: 1 no le pertenece los personajes que aparecen en Saint Seiya ni su historia, le pertenece a su creador ¡Masami Kurumada!

Camus: Tampoco los personajes de Naruto ni la historia, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

**Oooh, que sencillo... bueno todo arreglado ¡Que comience la historia!**

Camus: También lo tienes que escribir en tu otra historia ¿Acaso quieres que te la borren?

**¡NOOOOO! ¡Mis queridos Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>Según las viejas escrituras de la Edad del Mito, la Santa de la armadura de Vulpecula seria la que protegiera al Sumo Sacerdote entre las sombras junto criar a los Santos Dorados cuando era niños y ayudar a los que ya tenia suficiente edad para protegerse. Su formación consentía en aprender todo lo relacionado con la medicina de la época, el arte de andar en la oscuridad sin ser vista, los mitos y estrellas relacionados entre si y mucho mas, haciendo que la chica pudiera obtener información en casi cualquier lado, curar a los inocentes y aliados, atacar por detrás del enemigo sin ser visto por nadie y mucho mas. A cambio de que solo los Santos dorados, el Sumo Sacerdote y la misma Athena conociera su existencia mientras que los demás Santos de nivel inferior pensara que solo era una leyenda de hace miles de años.<p>

La noche estrellada brillaba por encima de la cara en las sombra de la Tierra, ojos morados escanearon el cielo nocturno en espera de poder ver el futuro escrito en el. A sus espaldas había una capilla que desde de la ventana algo estaba brillando en su interior, unos segundos después el aullido de un zorro rompió el silencio de la noche.

Los ojos morados miraron detrás de el, encontrándose con ojos dorados como el oro con betas de múltiples colores en el iris muy cerca de la pupila negra rajada. La criatura volvió aullar con lo que parecía ser alegría mientras su cuerpo empezó a brillar en una aura dorada que rodeo tanto a el como al ser humano, con un destello rojo desaparecieron de lo alto Star Hill, lo mismo ocurrió con la persona sentada con las piernas cruzadas en los Cinco Picos en China.

La mujer respiraba con dificultad, su largo cabello rojo volaba detrás de ella mientras saltaba de rama en rama, ojos azules miraban todo a su alrededor no reconociendo el lugar por el que corría, incluso los arboles eran totalmente extraños para ella. Una punzada de dolor vino de su vientre redondo seguido por mas.

-Por favor, aun no- oro la mujer acariciando el lugar donde estaba su hija no nacida.

Un aullido a los lejos llego a sus oídos, era un aullido de zorro pero este aullido parecía como si la llamara. Juro en un lenguaje colorido antes de seguir la dirección donde vino el aullido.

-Estoy completamente loca- murmuro para si misma -¡Mierda!-

Podía sentir no muy lejos a sus perseguidores reduciendo la distancia entre ellos, con un impulso de Chakra empezó a saltar entre las ramas con mayor velocidad.

-¿Shion?- pregunto un hombre pequeño de piel arrugada y morada.

Una pregunta silenciosa brillaba en sus ojos verdes después de ver a la criatura ladrando delante de el.

-Creo que su portadora a aparecido, Dohko- contesto Shion en un susurro.

De repente el animal empezó a correr, los dos hombres le siguieron unos pasos detrás de el. Curiosos por lo que lo que encontraría en la final aunque no esperaron encontrar a una mujer vestida en un kimono largo ademas de estar embarazada, luchando contra cinco hombres de piel oscura vestidos de forma extraña para ellos.

-No tienes a donde huir mujer, entréganos a tu bebe- dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-¡Jamas!- grito la mujer con un Kunai en la mano.

La criatura mística volvió a ladrar llamando la atención de los extranjeros que miraron al animal con sorpresa pero esta se transformo en miedo para las cinco personas de piel oscura cuando un torrente de llamas salio de la boca del animal.

En pocos minutos los hombres extranjeros estaban en el suelo muertos, la mujer embarazada miraba fijamente al animal en forma de zorro gigante delante de ella con el Kunai listo para herir al enemigo. Lo que no esperaba era que el animal se tumbara y empezara a aullar como si estuviera cantando, al instante patadas dentro de ella se hicieron sentir a la vez que un liquido se escurría por sus piernas junto con dolores insoportables haciendo que gritara.

El llanto de un bebe lleno el silencio de la pequeña cabaña de Dohko, se podía distinguir el pelo rojizo entre la sangre que bañaba al bebe.

-Es una niña- dijo Shion con el bebe en brazos, limpiando la sangre con una toalla húmeda.

Los ojos de Dohko miraron con tristeza a la reciente madre, su vida estaba empezando a escapar de su cuerpo y no había nada que pudieran hacer. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba demasiado herido y la perdida de sangre era demasiada.

-Quiero verla- susurro la mujer pelirroja con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Shion entrego el bebe a su madre que la acuno en su pecho con amor.

-Es tan hermosa- la mujer acaricio el rostro de su hija con cariño mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos -Mi pequeña, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, ojala estuviera aquí pero seguramente se habría desmayado o le hubiera roto los huesos de la mano... Ojala pudiera tener mas tiempo contigo, enseñarte todo lo relacionado con nuestro clan, verte crecer, oír tu risa- las lagrimas caían de forma mas abundantes con sollozos escapando de su garganta -Pero aun así me alegro por verte por fin, mi pequeña Adalia-

Tres ojos tristes miraron como la respiración de la mujer se hacia mas lenta hasta que su pecho dejo de moverse, Shion cogió a la pequeña de los brazos en enfriamiento de su madre, la criatura en forma de zorro volvió a aullar pero esta vez con tristeza mientras Dohko ocultaba el rostro de la mujer con un trozo de tela blanca. En ese momento la recién nacida empezó a llorar a todo pulmón como si supiera lo que había ocurrido.

Para los próximos años, Adalia estaría bajo el cuidado de Shion que le enseñaría todo lo que debería de saber aunque la niña buscaría mas cosas por su cuenta. Conocería a un par de gemelos con el cabello azul y un muchacho con los ojos azules y una banda roja alrededor de su cabeza junto con varios niños mas menores que ella. Obtendría su armadura a la edad de cinco años pero estaría oculta de los ojos de los demás residentes del Santuario de Athena menos los que se habían mencionado. Lucharía contra un Sumo Sacerdote poseído por un dios griego de la guerra y la violencia, logrando que dejara el cuerpo de la persona que consideraba como su padre pero por desgracia no volvería hacerlo cuando este dios poseyó a uno de sus hermanos que tenia solo dos años menos que ella.


	2. Pelo rubio

**Ohayo de nuevo, nya~. Aqui de nuevo 1 para el descargo de responsabilidad.**

Saga: 1 no posee los personajes que puede aparecer en este Fanfiction ni su trama relacionado con Saint seiya, solamente le pertenecen a Masami Kurumda.

Kanon: Ni los personajes que pueden aparecer ni la historia de Naruto, su propietario es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Lo cual es una pena, pero para eso sirve los Fanfiction, puedes escribir tus propias historias... ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por que Saga tiene pelo gris y Kanon lleva la Escala del Dragon Marino?**

Silencio largo.

**Oh-oh. ¡Adiós!**

* * *

><p>Era momentos como ese que Adalia se odiaba por no poder apartar sus sentimientos en combates contra personas que eran importantes para ella, incluso si este era poseído por un dios violento como lo era Ares. Ya había sucedido una vez con el Patriarca y en aquella ocasión pudo extraer el alma de Ares del cuerpo del Sumo Sacerdote de Athena, por desgracia no pudo sellarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo repetir la misma jugada cuando Ares poseyó el cuerpo de Saga de Géminis, que utilizo su "Another Dimension" provocando que usara su propia "Another Dimension". Cuando ambas técnicas chocaron fue Adalia quien fue absorbida por ellas pero no antes de usar su "Riku Dou Rin Ne", con la esperanza de separar el alma de Ares y enviarla a cualquier infierno de la religión hinduista.<p>

Tampoco se esperaba es que cuando entrara dentro de la otra dimensión, abierta por ambas técnicas se golpeara su cabeza contra un muro de algún callejón por lo estrecho que era. Aturdida y herida, decidió que lo mas sensato era salir del callejón y ver en donde había caído después de desactivar su armadura, volviendo a su forma sellada, de aspecto de un colgante para no llamar la atención. Y tampoco no esperaba era encontrase con una calle, supuestamente principal de tierra, con edificios de aparecía extraña pero con un toque oriental y ver a personas vestidas de forma extraña saltando de tejado en tejado aunque en su mente había un sentimiento de familiar.

_"¿Donde Hades estoy?."_

-No te muevas- dijo una voz varonil grave detrás de ella.

El frio del metal contrastaba con el calor de la piel de su cuello, dando un pequeño movimiento brusco, lo que le valió que se cortara con el arma blanca accidentalmente por haber sido cogida con la guardia baja. Fue arrastrada de nuevo al callejón por el brazo del hombre por debajo de su torso.

-Taka Shimura- una nueva voz dijo entre la oscuridad del callejón.

El hombre desconocido se tenso al oír su nombre para después apretar un poco mas el arma blanca en el cuello de Adalia, cortando mas su piel y la sangre que salia de su cuerpo fue un poco mas abundante que antes. La estola que llevaba se mancho con su sangre junto con su camiseta y chaqueta, molestia nació dentro de Adalia al ver sus ropas manchadas.

-Creo que sabes la situación- dijo Taka con una sonrisa triunfal sin saber quien era su rehén.

_"Maldito gusano, estas ropas eran nuevas y odio esta situación."_

Los acontecimientos actuales y los de hace unos cinco minutos le provocaban una gran frustración, no solo un dios griego había tomado posesión del cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos sino que ahora estaba jugando el papel de damisela en apuros, papel que odiaba a muerte y después de todos los años de peleas, batallas y entrenamientos para llegar a ser utilizada como rehén, era para ella aun mas humillante de que algún hombre relacionado con algún dios, le viera su rostro en la batalla como Amazona que era.

Todas esas cosas hicieron que Adalia gruñera con odio y su instinto asesino se desatara en una medida mucha mas pequeña que normalmente era, a causa del cansancio en su cuerpo, pero lo suficiente para que el hombre se sorprendiera, aflojando el arma blanca de su garganta y que la persona que sentía detrás de ellos hiciera un movimiento, que causo al arma blanca cortara a través de su cuello aun mas pero no de forma grave, aun así era lo suficiente profundo para que mas sangre saliendo de su cuerpo con cada latido que daba su corazón.

Cuando pudo girarse para ver a su atacante y salvador, no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en lo que veía a pesar de la gravedad.

_"¿Que es esto? ¿Una fiesta de disfraces?."_

Pensó al ver a su salvador con una mascara de perro japonesa blanca con patrones rojos alrededor de los ojos, boca y algunas lineas de decoración junto con los dos agujeros para los ojos, ademas de un abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo pero la vestimenta le recordó a lo que usaban los ANBUS de Konoha en el anime de Naruto.

Grande. Su salvador era un Cosplay con algunas habilidades de combate. Adalia nunca se sintió tan cerca de la histeria como en ese momento, no se espera de que después de pasar tres horas infernales luchando contra Ares en el cuerpo de Saga de Géminis, esto sucediera.

Su atacante estaba inconsciente en el suelo en menos de un minuto, a manos del Cosplay que lo recogió como un saco de patatas para después fijar su vista en Adalia, quien que levanto una ceja y con cara que decía"¿Que miras?". El hombre se acerco hasta Adalia retirando su mano de la herida en su cuello para posar la suya, que estaba iluminada en un color verde etéreo haciéndole cosquillas en su piel y notando que el dolor se embotaba hasta desaparecer y en menos de un segundo saltar a un tejado cercano y desaparecer en la lejanía.

-Bueno... Mierda- juro Adalia antes de caer en el suelo del callejón por segunda vez por el can sacio exhaustivo de su cuerpo.

Un enorme dolor sordo exploto donde estaba su corazón haciendo que Adalia se despertara de su meditación y que la compresión la golpeara al instante mientras lagrimas de dolor caían de sus ojos.

-Maestro- susurro la adolescente, entendiendo que el dolor de su corazón era producido por el enlace entre ella y el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, al ser ella su protectora.

Una imagen se presento ante sus ojos, un hombre vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis, con ojos rojos y pelo gris riéndose de forma victoriosa como veía hacia ella, o mejor dicho, hacia el Patriarca. Podía sentir la vida del Patriarca apagándose rápidamente, sintiendo como era su propia vida era la que se apagaba en vez del hombre al que estaba unida desde su nacimiento.

_-Mü vete a Jamïr y no vuelvas... Adalia, estés donde estés sigue viviendo... Por favor, os quiero- _la voz del Sumo Sacerdote sonó en la cabeza de Adalia.

Las lagrimas fueron mas abundantes después de oír las ultimas palabras de Shion, pero lo que su razón le decía era que había fracasado en su misión de proteger al hombre. El brillo del metal capto su atención, inconscientemente movió sus ojos en el arma blanca que había utilizado su atacante, la forma del objeto le era muy conocida. Con movimientos torpes pudo recogerlo y ver sangre seca en la superficie del objeto, y cuidado limpio la sangre con el extremo de su estola amarilla verdosa con estampados de mariposas en color rojo vino y pétalos de flores de color blanco en los extremos, hasta que no había ningún rastro de su sangre.

Fallo. Deshonor. Muerte. Suicidio.

Eran las palabras que se repetía como un mantra en la cabeza de Adalia junto escenas sangrientas de su infancia, mas el dolor que aumentaba a cada latido de su corazón que resonaba en sus oídos de manera odiosa. Sin siquiera pensarlo o de manera consciente el arma blanca se dirigía hacia su corazón sin ninguna vacilación y con lentitud pero el movimiento fue detenido, una manta de pelo rubio apareció a su derecha junto algunos gritos fuera del callejón.

Había estado intentado escapar de los dos hombres que le perseguía, con odio, por mas de dos horas y ya estaba sintiendo que ya no podía seguir corriendo. En un ultimo intento de escapar se metió dentro de un callejón, rezando que la oscuridad de la noche fuera lo suficiente para despistar a los dos hombres.

Cuando entro inmediatamente se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura mientras seguía rezaba que no lo encontrara, cerrando los ojos en un intento inútil por desaparecer de la vista. Podía oír como los dos hombres discutan pero sus voces se apagaban en la distancia haciendo que se relajara y abriera sus ojos para ver a una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules mas claros que los suyos, pero en vez de tener una pupila negra y redonda esta era blanca y alargada como la de un gato. Vistiendo una camisa de cuello alto verde oscuro, una cazadora de aspecto suave y esponjoso marrón, pantalones hasta media espinilla negros y una estola amarilla verdosa con estampados de mariposas rojas y pétalos de flores blancos en los extremos, y calzando una especie de sandalias con correas marrón oscuro. Se fijo que tenia una cabellera larga lisa pero dos golpes de pelo se alzaban encima de su cabeza como si fueran las orejas de un zorro, incluso tenia los extremos de color negro mientras el final de su cabellera tenia las puntas de color blanco.

Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo deteniéndose en el Kunai que sostenía con la punta hacia su cuerpo, pero el objeto fue soltado como si hubiera electrocutado a la mujer delante de él, que empezó a balbucear palabras extrañas mientras veía como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Al pequeño niño, de apenas 7 años, se quedo mirando a la mujer extraña delante de el antes de saltar del susto, por la voces de los hombres que le habían estado persiguiendo.

Había sido detenida al instante cuando vio la manta de cabello rubio por el rabillo de sus ojos. Su vista y atención se fijaron en el pequeño niño de no mas de 7 años sentado con la rodillas dobladas hasta su pecho, rodeadas por sus pequeños brazos y su cabeza metida en el hueco mientras temblaba de miedo. Fuera del callejón pudo oír la voz de dos hombres discutiendo sobre donde pudo haber ido el demonio pero parecía que se estaban alejando del lugar, por sus voces cada vez mas apagadas en la distancia.

No había apartado la mirada del pequeño niño cuando este la miro con ojos que despedía miedo pero el sentimiento fue reemplazado por curiosidad, cuando los ojos azules se posaron en sus propios ojos, una tonalidad distinta de azul pero en vez de las pupilas negras y redondas que poseían todo el mundo la suyas eran blancas y alargadas como la de un felino por el día. Vio como los ojos del muchacho vagaron por su cuerpo hasta pararse en algún sitio, mientras en su mente estudiaba al muchacho.

Tenia el pelo rubio alborotado, tres bigotes en cada lado de su cara y ojos azul claro, vestido en una camiseta algo demasiado grande para su tamaño pero muy desgastada ademas de sucia y con agujeros, los pantalones estaba en las mismas condiciones y no tenia calzado.

La mente de Adalia despertó de su trance para mirar el Kunai en sus mano y con objetivo su corazón, al instante lo soltó como si fuera venenoso mientras entendía lo que casi había hecho, si no fuera por el niño a su lado.

-¿Pero que iba hacer?... Estoy mal, casi me suicidio- las ultimas palabras de su maestro sonaron en su cabeza para después pasar a uno de los recuerdos que tenia de su maestro enfadado y decepcionado de ella por hacer algo indebido o de alguno de sus fallos.

-¡No te escaparas esta vez! ¡Demonio!- el grito llamo la atención de Adalia, que vio como el niño a su lado saltaba del pánico que se instalo en su cuerpo para después mirar a dos hombres, vestidos de lo que pudo identificar el uniforme oficial de Konoha, junto con un protector con el símbolo de Konoha en cada una de sus frentes, ademas de que hablaban japones.

-Santa Athena- murmuro Adalia totalmente sorprendida y confundida.

El repentino peso y dos brazos abrazando uno de sus brazos la saco de su estado de shock, el pequeño niño rubio que reconoció, esta vez como Uzumaki Naruto estaba abrazando a uno de sus brazos mientras temblaba de miedo.

-Mujer, entréganos a ese niño demonio- ordeno uno de los Shinobis con odio en su voz.

-Me niego- la respuesta de Adalia sorprendió a los tres presentes -Que yo recuerde el símbolo que tenéis en la espalda y en los brazos de vuestros uniformes, es en recuerdo a Uzushiogakure, cual líder, era el jefe del Clan Uzumaki, clan a que pertenece este niño- los dos hombres se congelaron a la explicación que había dado Adalia.

-¡No me importa a que clan pertenece ese demonio!- antes de que el hombre pudiera coger a Naruto Adalia lo recogió, saltando un par de metros hacia atrás poniendo espacio entre los dos Shinobis y ellos.

-Ponte detrás de mi. No te podrán la mano encima- dijo Adalia poniéndose delante de Naruto.

_"¿Amazona o Shinobi? Sera interesante ver."_

El hombre mas cercano de pelo negro y ojos marrones fue el primero atacar, el puño en alto pero desviado para después sentir un puñetazo en uno de sus riñones haciendo que se encogiera por el dolor, dejando acceso libre a su garganta que fue lastimada por un rodillazo. Adalia aprovecho la cercanía para retorcerse un poco y dar una patada al hombro del Shinobi.

**¡CRACK!**

El sonido desagradable esperado se dejo escuchar antes de que el Shinobi fuera derribado contra la pared con una fuerza de impacto que dejo inconsciente al Shinobi moreno.

El Shinobi de pelo negro y ojos también negros, miro a su compañero inconsciente para después coger un Kunai entre de su dedos y correr hacia la pelirroja con un grito de guerra.

-Idiotas- susurro Adalia con irritación cuando olfateo el olor del alcohol en el aire -Estáis borrachos-

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado con la intención de dar un rodillazo en el vientre al Shinobi pelinegro, pero la presencia del humano delante de ella no era la misma que hace un segundo antes, un Jutsu en particular vino a la mente de Adalia.

_"Kawarimi no Jutsu."_

Con eso en mente busco la presencia del Shinobi encontrándolo detrás de Naruto, al instante cogió su estola infundado ligeramente con su Cosmos en la tela, para que esta se moviera y envolviera Naruto, trayendo al muchacho hacia ella, justo a tiempo para esquivar un Kunai que iba apuñalar su la espalda del rubio. Desenrollo la estola alrededor de Naruto y volvió a mover la tela para envolver, en esta ocasión al Shinobi pelinegro que quedo atrapado y repitiendo el mismo movimiento para traer al Shinobi atrapado, cuando estaba a suficiente distancia le golpeo detrás de la nuca con la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Vamos. No quiero estar cuando alguien los encuentre- dijo Adalia tendiendo su mano hacia Naruto.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que me defendiste?- pregunto Naruto en lo que parecía un estado de shock, mirando a la pelirroja que se agacho hasta su altura con una sonrisa triste para después quitarse su cazadora y ponerla alrededor de el.

-No todos te odian... Lo que veo delante de mi no es ningún tipo de demonio, solo veo a un niño asustado y solo, que no entiende porque es odiado- contesto Adalia acariciando con amor el pelo rubio de Naruto que después de haber asimilado las palabras de la mujer delante de el, se abalanzo sobre ella llorando.

-Esta bien- susurro Adalia una y otra vez mientras dejaba el callejón y caminaba por las calles de Konoha en medio de la noche con Naruto en brazos, rodeándolo con su Cosmos ligeramente para reconfortarle hasta que se quedo dormido.


	3. Ramen

**¡Konichiwa minnasan, nya~! ¿Como os ha ido la semana? ¿Bien? Bueno. Aquí tenéis otro capitulo, espero que os guste queridos lectores. Solo falta el descargo de responsabilidad ¿adivinad quien puede ser? (redoble de tambores) ¡YONDAIME HOKAHE! ¡NAMIKAZE MINATO! **

**-APLAUSOS-**

Minato: Arigato, y hola a todos. Kirara. noa1 solamente le pertenece Adalia, los personajes de NARUTO y su historia son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi mientras que los personajes de Saint Seiya y la historia le pertenece a Kurumada Masami.

**¡Gracias, Minato-sama! Espero que disfrustes la historia desde el estomago del Shinigami ~nya.**

Minato: En verdad me reconforta que alguien se este encargando de Naruto y lo defienda.

**Si por casualidad tuvieras media hora para vivir de nuevo ¿Que harias?**

Minato: Primero hacer un par de Kage Bushin y mandarlos por la ciudad mientras estoy con mi hijo.

**No quiero imaginar lo que esos Kage Bushin iban hacer... ¡Vamos con la historia!**

* * *

><p>Mierda. Fue la palabra que cruzo la mente de Adalia cuando vio las cuatro caras talladas en la piedra del barranco delante de ella, al elevar la vista y obtener alguna prueba de que su hipótesis era cierta.<p>

_"¿No me digas que las colisión entre las dos "Another Dimension" me mando aquí? ¡Mierda! En ese caso me es imposible volver al Santuario sin algún Géminis no abre alguna fisura dimensional con el objetivo de encontrarme o Athena me llama con su Cosmos. Sin ningún un punto de referencia me es imposible moverme entre las dimensiones sin perderme entre ellas."_

**GRRRRRR.**

El sonido repentino hizo detenerse a Adalia que miro hacia abajo, las mejillas de Naruto estaban coloreadas por un tono ligero de rosa y con una expresión de vergüenza, al ver la sonrisa divertida de la pelirroja.

-¿Tienes algún sitio en donde quedarte?- pregunto Adalia buscando por los alrededores un puesto de ramen muy conocido.

-No. Hace algunos días me echaron del orfanato- la respuesta de rubio hizo que una ceja pelirroja se crispara.

-¿Como es eso?- pregunto Adalia con algo de furia en su interior.

-Dijeron que era un desperdicio y si no me iba... no volvería a correr durante un tiempo porque me romperían las piernas- respondió Naruto encogiéndose y ocultado su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la pelirroja -¿Y tu? ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?- la pregunta hizo que Adalia detenerse en seco.

-No lo se- respondió Adalia con sinceridad, se preguntaba si debería decirle una media verdad o no, mientras los ojos azules del rubio miraba confundido -Alguien me hecho de mi casa y de alguna manera acabe en Konoha en menos de un segundo, no se como regresar sin ayuda de algunas personas en específico de donde provengo-

-¿Por que?- pregunto Naruto interesado -¿Acaso alguien te odiaba de donde vienes?- la pregunta hizo reír a Adalia de forma divertida pero con un tinte triste.

-En verdad no, el que me hecho de mi casa fue una persona ajena a ella, con el propósito de hacerse con el control del lugar de donde vivimos. La primera vez que lo intento pude detenerle pero la segunda vez termine aquí, después de que algunas coincidencias se dieran, para serte sincera. No se que le ocurrirá a mi casa o a mi familia, solo puedo esperar estén bien y que en el futuro pueda volver- respondió Adalia que noto el rostro pensativo de Naruto hasta que se ilumino.

-¡Eres una Kunoichi!- exclamo Naruto con firmeza -Por eso venciste aquellos Shinobis con facilidad- la diatriba infantil fue detenida por las risas de Adalia, había encontrado divertido la conclusión.

**GRRRRRRR.**

Fue el turno de Adalia de sonrojarse, haciendo reír a Naruto.

**GRRRRRRR.**

Las risas cesaron para ver a los dos sonrojándose con fuerza y vergüenza pero con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-¿Has probado ramen?- pregunto Adalia viendo el puesto.

Había estado usando su sentido del olfato desarrollado en busca del olor característico que daba el caldo al ramen, aunque se baso mas en la búsqueda de olores de la carne, el pescado y los vegetales en un mismo punto.

-Nunca lo he probado pero...- vio como Naruto se encogía entre sus brazos -¿Como vamos a comerlo? No tengo dinero y creo que tu tampoco- Adalia tuvo que darle la razón.

Esperaba que el dueño del Ichiraku fuera la persona bondadosa y amable que aparecía en el show, para darles algo de comer a cambio de ella trabajar para pagar la comida. Y con algo de suerte, empezar a trabajar al día siguiente en el puesto como empleada, ganando así algo de dinero para comida y un apartamento barato donde quedarse.

-No te preocupes, no siempre hay personas malas en este mundo, algunas veces puedes encontrarte con personas de buen corazón. Solo tienes que ser paciente para que vuestros caminos se crucen- tranquilizo Adalia acariciando la cabellera rubia.

Con un suspiro entro al puesto todavía abierto, con dos clientes de aspecto civil comiendo sus comidas mientras charlaban entre si, pero cuando giraron en su dirección con miradas curiosas y vieron a Naruto, la curiosidad se transformo en odio. El pequeño infante en un intento de escapar del sentimiento del odio se cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de la chaqueta de Adalia, bloqueando la vista de su rostro, de los civiles .

-Perdone señor- llamo Adalia con un tono suave y cortés -No tenemos dinero pero...-

Adalia no tenia que decir nada mas cuando dos tazones de ramen se establecieron delante de ella, parpadeo de manera confusa, al igual que el rubio en sus brazos.

-Después de comer puedes ayudarme a limpiar. Mi nombre es Teuchi. El Ichiraku abre desde la diez de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche, de lunes a viernes, con descansos de media hora a las seis. Mientras que los sábado y domingos, el horario laboral se prolonga hasta las doce- explico el hombre algo regordete con una sonrisa alegre, a otro lado del mostrador.

-¡Teuchi! ¡El niño que carga...!- uno de lo hombres empezó a protestar con su dedos apuntando a Naruto.

Teuchi miro al hombre que había hablado con una mirada severa.

-Todos los que venga al Ichiraku son clientes, sean civiles o Shinobis. Y por el amor de Kami dejar de decir esas estupideces- la cabeza de Naruto se disparo al hombre que le había protegido del insulto que había oído miles de veces -Adelante, comed tanto como queráis... Por cierto ¿Cuales son vuestro nombres?-

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Dattebayo!- exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa brillante antes de empezar a devorar el cuenco de ramen -¡Esto esta delicioso! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!-

-Vulpecula no Adalia- se presento Adalia empezando también a comer pero mas lento, a la vez que Naruto se paraba de devorar su segundo tazón.

-Que nombre mas raro- dijo Naruto parpadeando un par de veces.

-Y lo dice aquel que su nombre es un ingrediente del ramen- protesto algo irritada la pelirroja mientras levantaba el trozo nombrado -Aunque si me preguntas, es un nombre que concuerda con el apellido que significa remolino- pensó mirando al trozo entre los palillos aunque su mirada estaba en la forma del remolino en el alimento.

-¿Entonces que significa el tuyo?- pregunto Teuchi con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

-Adalia significa refugio de dios, de donde nací originalmente, antes de trasladarme a otro país, mientras Vulpecula es una constelación...- los ojos azules se abrieron como platos antes de que la pelirroja se saliera del puesto y mirara al cielo en busca de alguna constelación conocida para ella.

En el cielo negro brillaban millones de estrellas, algunas viejas y otras nuevas pero ninguna de ellas eran familiares a Adalia, que busco el planeta Saturno, Marte o Venus. Los tres de estos planetas brillaban en el cielo con un color diferente a las estrellas blancas, Marte brillaba de color rojo, Venus con un blanco violeta y Saturno parecía marrón pero ningún color mencionado se distinguía en cielo oscuro. Solamente había estrellas blancas que no concordaban con la posición grabada en la cabeza de Adalia desde pequeña, y ninguna de ellas formaban las figuras tan familiares que había pasado años aprendiendo a distinguir durante la noche.

Paso algunos minutos mirando con determinación el cielo pero a no encontrar nada para guiarse entro de nuevo en el puesto de ramen con la cabeza algo baja.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Naruto asustado y con miedo.

-Pensaba que tal vez reconocería alguna constelación del cielo nocturno, podría guiarme gracias a ella para volver a casa... Pero no distingo ninguna constelación conocida, es como si estuviera en otro mundo- una sonrisa de ironía se abrió paso a través de los labios de Adalia, apreciando por el rabillo del ojo como el rostro de Naruto se tranquilizaba y se volvía algo alegre.

-¿Entonces... podemos ser amigos?- pregunto Naruto mirando hacia el suelo y dando miradas furtivas con un toque de esperanza en sus ojos -Bueno, ya sabes, tu estas sola y yo estoy solo, estoy seguro que estar solo no es bueno para nadie y yo, bueno... Tal vez- la mano de Adalia acarició la cabeza de Naruto deteniéndolo de balbucear de manera nerviosa.

-Me encantaría que fuéramos amigos y sobre estar solo... Tienes razón, es muy malo para cualquier persona estar sola por un periodo largo de tiempo, sea quien sea- contesto Adalia con una sonrisa verdadera mientras veía como Naruto retenía lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos pero fueron remplazados por duda.

-¿Como son los amigos?- la pregunta del muchacho rubio la confundió pero rápidamente entendió lo que quería decir -Nunca he tenido uno-

-Bueno, no se exactamente como se comportan los amigos entre sí, pero... la forma de actuar con un amigo puede ser diferente según la persona pero siempre hay algo en común- Adalia veía con facilidad el ansia en los ojos de Naruto por saber la respuesta -Es el sentimiento de proteger a esa persona de las cosas malas, verla feliz cuando esta desanimada y poder confiar en ella con los temores, problemas o miedos que tengas, ademas de estar siempre a tu lado cuando estas problemas pero también para decirte tus errores para que puedas remediarlos o algo así, también la otra persona tiene que hacer eso... y creo, que no hace falta muchas palabras, los actos valen mas que ellas en algunas ocasiones y mas sin estos son algo sombríos-

El rostro de cierto pelinegro con un peinado que le recordaba a la parte trasera de un pato, apareció en su mente junto con imágenes y información relacionadas con su familia. Adalia aparto todo el asunto hacia un lado, ya tendría tiempo para pensar sobre ellos.

-Ten, es el salario de este mes y una lista de lugares donde el alquiler es barato. Te espero el lunes a las diez- dijo Teuchi antes de retirarse a su casa.

_"Espero encontrar a alguien que me de algunas indicaciones... Bueno, también puedo buscarlo."_

Pensó Adalia mirando los caracteres japoneses legibles para ella pero no tenia ninguna idea de donde estaban las direcciones escritas en el trozo de papel. Levanto la vista hacia delante, viendo a un par de mujeres algo mayores delante de ella, esperaba que fuera lo suficiente amables para indicar las direcciones escritas sin fijarse en el niño en su espalda que tenia la capucha de su chaqueta puesta mientras dormía.

* * *

><p>Había probado en cinco lugares hasta ahora, pero todos ellos se negaron con gritos y maldiciones cuando veían al pequeño niño en la espalda de Adalia, recibiendo una mirada gélida, a la vez que la temperatura de la noche se volvía mas fría de lo que ya era.<p>

-Adalia, das miedo cuando miras de esa forma- murmuro Naruto medio dormido, mirando a la muchacha que tenia los ojos entrecerrados y un leve tic en el ojo.

Cualquiera que conociera a Adalia lo suficiente bien, daría dos pasos hacia atrás y caminaría a su lado sin decir ninguna palabras, esperando que la rabia dentro de la pelirroja se calmara lo suficiente para hablar. Si no hacían eso, es muy probable que tuvieran un viaje gratis por el aire hacia un lugar lejano.

-No me importa... Grrr, he estado viajando desde que era una niña y aun así, este pueblo tiene a las peores personas que he visto en mis 17 años, incluso un Espectro tiene mas dignidad que ellos- gruño Adalia con irritación.

Una piedra que estaba cerca fue pateada por Adalia, estrellándose contra la cabeza del hombre que había estado insultando a los dos de ellos mientras los seguía. El hombre cayo al suelo inconsciente.

_"Por fin. Algo de silencio."_

-¿Espotro?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Espectro, Naruto. Es una persona... Bueno déjalo, mejor duerme. Estoy segura que la próxima es la vencida ¡Ttebane!- los pies de Adalia se quedaron quietos ipso facto mientras una mano tapaba su boca.

-...-

-...-

-... ¿Ttebane?- un sudor frío bajo por la nuca de Adalia en busca de una explicación coherente.

-Nunca sucedió- dijo tajante la pelirroja, recibiendo una asentimiento.

-No lo menciones nunca- de nuevo Naruto asintió.

-Olvídalo como algo que nunca sucedió- de nuevo el rubio asintió.

-¿Entonces la próxima es la vencida?- pregunto Naruto para cambiar de tema.

-No- respondió Adalia con una sonrisa divertida al ver el mohín de Naruto que solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a intentar dormir.

Tenia que agradecer a Athena sobre encontrar a la mujer anciana que era tan amable, y una de las pocas personas que no odiaba a Naruto por su condición de ser el contenedor del Kyuubi. El alquiler era barato para el piso que estaba viendo pero creía que la mujer se apiadaba de ellos. El piso tenia un concepto abierto de cocina, comedor y sala de estar todo en uno, que se podía ver fácilmente desde la el pequeño recibidor con un mueble para el calzado.

-¿Ya está?- pregunto Naruto despertando un poco al notar el cambio de temperatura.

-Si, la anciana ha sido tan amable de bajarnos el alquiler hasta que pueda pagar adecuadamente en el futuro, mañana iré al orfanato y buscare tus libros de la Academia. Espero que aun sigan ahi- contesto Adalia abriendo una puerta para encontrar el baño con cuatro piezas -Pienso que rebajó demasiado el precio pero por ahora es lo mejor para nosotros-

-Adalia, gracias- dijo Naruto antes de dormirse.

-No Naruto, gracias a ti por salvarme de lo que iba a hacer y darme un motivo para vivir, aunque aun pienso que todo esto es un sueño macabro- susurro Adalia sintiendo las lagrimas caer de su ojos mientras abrió otra puerta encontrando una pequeña biblioteca pero sin ningún material.

_"¿Asi que este es mi destino, Athena? Ojala no vuelva a fallar."_

Adalia abrió otra puerta encontrándose una de las dos habitaciones del piso de tamaño mediano. Con cuidado se dirigió a la cama, la cual inspeccionó en busca de polvo o suciedad pero a no ver nada deposito a Naruto en ella. Con cuidado se dejo sentar en el suelo utilizando una de las patas delanteras de la cama como respaldo, atrayendo sus piernas hasta el pecho y abrazándolas para apoyar su cabeza en sus brazos.

"_Shion... Mü, chicos... Ojala todo termine bien y podamos encontrarnos, pequeños... ¿Kanon que te sucedió?_._"_

Con esos pensamientos Adelia cerro sus ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Empezando una vida diaria

**¡Ohayo, ~nya! Aqui Kiara. noa1 con otro capitulo programado como dije para el miércoles. Tal vez suba otro durante el viernes, sábado o domingo. Eso depende de cuantos comentarios reciba, o visitas puesto que veo que esta historia esta recibiendo muchas, o como mis ánimos estén... todo lo diferente a mi otra historia sobre Pokémon ¿Acaso esta mal o no hay muchos fans de Pokemon hoy en día? ¡Me siento sola!.**

Kakashi: Kirara. noa1 no le pertenece los personajes ni la trama de Naruto, al igual lo mismo con Saint Seiya. Estos Mangas/Animes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi y Kurumada Masami respectivamente.

**¡YEEEP! ¿Que haces aquí espantapájaros? ¡Le tocaba hoy a Shion-sama hacer el descargo de responsabilidad!**

El único ojo de Kakashi miro a nuestra escritora con aburrimiento antes de hacer un combo de sellos y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**¡TEME, VUELVE AQUÍ!**

* * *

><p>Adalia suspiro para lo que tenia que ser la vigésima vez, a causa de ver a Naruto mirando de forma flagrante a las verduras delante de el, mientras que ella estaba cosiendo las nuevas prendas para el rubio.<p>

En esa mañana temprano había echo ducharse a Naruto para quitar toda la suciedad que tenia. Agradecía que todavía tenia productos de ducha e higiene de repuesto en su "Mochila Mágica", como lo apodado Naruto. Dicho objeto ha sido modificado con su poder de controlar el espacio dimensional para crear un espacio mucho mas grande dentro del objeto, que tenia un cristal de Cosmos para que la técnica no desapareciera cuando Adalia apagaba su Cosmos.

Después de la ducha, fueron de compras para obtener sobre todo vegetales y frutas, ademas de algunas carnes, telas para diseñar la ropa de Naruto junto a una caja de costura y zapatos para el niño rubio, saliendo de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa. Adalia se le encogió el pecho al recordar situaciones parecidas con algunos de los pequeños dorados, pero si tenia que ser sincera la peor parte se la habían llevado los gemelos de Géminis, los cuales les encontrado en peores circunstancias que con Naruto y los demás, aunque el rubio Uzumaki los seguía en el segundo puesto.

-¿Por que tengo que comer eso? ¿No podemos comer ramen?- otro suspiro se oyó de Adalia.

-Naruto, aun eres un niño y si quieres convertirte en un Shinobi tienes que comer de todo para volverte fuerte. Si comes solamente ramen puedes enfermarte y morir, al no recibir las proteínas y vitaminas suficientes para que tu cuerpo funcione correctamente- la mirada de Naruto era pensativa mientras miraba a los vegetales en su plato, vestido en un pantalón verde sucio hasta media espinilla con dos bolsos a cada lado de los muslos, una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta con una chaqueta sin mangas y con capucha de color naranja y sandalias Shinobi azules.

-Ademas dudo que quieras ser el mas pequeño de la clase- una sonrisa imperceptible se hallo paso por sus labios, al ver a Naruto abriendo sus ojos -Si comes de una manera equilibrada y sana puede que seas mas alto que tus compañeros en el futuro, aunque eso también depende de la genética- en menos de un segundo los vegetales estaban siendo masticados con rapidez y ansias.

-Pruébate este conjunto- dijo Adalia dando las nuevas prendas al rubio que asintió fervientemente y desapareció a su habitación con rapidez.

_"Creo que dos conjuntos más debería de ser suficientes, después los reforzare con mi Cosmos para que dure mas tiempo."_

-¿Que tal estoy?- pregunto el pequeño Uzumaki rubio mirando sus nueva ropas.

-Creo que te sienta de maravilla- sonrió Adalia al ver que el pantalón marrón beige, la camisa de manga larga verde y la chaqueta de manga corta y capucha roja anaranjada.

-¿Adalia? ¿Porque todas las chaquetas y cazadoras y algunas camisetas tiene esto?- pregunto Naruto apuntando al símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

-Por que ese es el símbolo de tu clan-

-Eso es lo mismo que les dijiste a los Shinobis del otro día- la duda y curiosidad brillaban en los ojos azules pero lo que predominaba era la ansiedad.

La ansiedad de conocer algo relacionado con sus padres exactamente.

-Lo que dije anoche fue por una suposición que ya he confirmador- la cabeza rubia se inclino hacia un lado no entendiendo -Las personas que pertenecen al clan Uzumaki normalmente son pelirrojos, tiene una gran vitalidad y sus reservas de Chakra son mas grandes que las personas normales desde una edad temprana... Se podía decir que un Kekkai Genkai pero a veces el color del pelo no es rojo, a causa de ser hijo de una persona no perteneciente al clan, como parece ser tu caso, pero aun así puedo notar dentro de ti grandes reservas de Chakra y tienes una gran vitalidad que se refleja como hiperactividad-

-¿Hiper-que?- pregunto Naruto confundido por los términos que usaba Adalia, que solo suspiro y empezó a explicarle sobre Uzushiogakure y el clan Uzumaki, sin nombrar a su madre pero parecía que la información era mas que suficiente para saciar un poco su curiosidad de donde venia.

* * *

><p>En silencio, la ventana del tercer piso se abrió, cierta pelirroja entro por ella después de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, sus pasos silenciosos como los de un felino mientras caminaba.<p>

El orfanato consistía en un edificio blanco con azotea en vez de tejado, cuatro pisos y un patio de juegos en la parte trasera. Vigilado por tres Shinobis de rango Chunin en los alrededores, su habilidad no era lo suficientemente alta para detectar la presencia de Adalia que burlo a cada uno de ellos, en una prueba para saber su habilidad, fue decepcionada por los resultados.

Adalia estaba en el tercer piso, mirando en cada esquina por algún pequeño niño que se había saltado la hora de comer o había terminado mucho antes que los demás. Naruto le había dicho los horarios de comida ademas de donde estaba su antigua habitación, explicación muy vaga por parte del infante pero lo suficiente informativa para que Adalia supiera que en el tiempo desde las 14:00 hasta las 15:30 pudiera infiltrarse en el edificio. Olfateando el aire como un canino en busca de un olor en particular, la pelirroja empezó a caminar por la planta, agachándose debajo de las ventanas para no ser vista por los Chunin vigilantes. Después de unos minutos, pudo recoger el olor familiar del infante rubio que casi había desaparecido entre la multitudes de olores en el aire. El olor le condujo hasta una habitación pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para alberga dos camas pequeñas, dos armarios que parecían taquillas de la escuela y dos pequeñas cómodas estrechas de noche con dos lamparas viejas en cada una, seguramente para la ropa interior y los calcetines. Revolviendo entre los muebles en busca de la ropa o los materiales de la Academia, con cuidado de evitar ser vista desde la ventana, Adalia gruño por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que no había ningún objeto que tuviera el olor de Naruto en ellos.

-Malditos gusanos desagradecidos, ojala que se pudran en el Inframundo- murmuro la pelirroja con disgusto en su voz -Umm... tal vez estén en la basura, ojala que no haya pasado el basurero-

Saliendo de la habitación y deshaciendo sus pasos, Adalia se puso una ilusión sobre su cuerpo antes de apoyarse en la repisa de la ventana y saltar al exterior, aterrizando en cuclillas y sin producir ningún sonido. Caminando hacia el contenedor de basura, Adalia palpo cada bolsa negra hasta que sintió que una tenia lo que parecía ser libros y un ligero aroma que pertenecía a Naruto, abriendo la bolsa pudo ver varios cuadernos, libros, lapiceros y algunas ropas completamente desgarradas.

-Por lo menos no destruyeron el material escolar. Que considerados- se podía distinguir la ironía claramente en su voz.

Dejando en la bolsa la ropa desgarrada, Adalia metió el material escolar en el bolso que colgaba alrededor de la parte trasera de su cintura sin ningún problema. Con un vistazo rápido a los alrededores, la Amazona desapareció en un destello dorado.

-¡AAH!-

Adalia se sorprendió por el grito que dio Naruto, cuando reapareció en el baño del piso. Girando sobre sus talones la pelirroja vio al rubio lavándose los dientes con la boca abierta y el cepillo en su mano. Sus ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa brillaron en el interés y Adalia maldijo internamente por su descuido.

-¿Estas seguro que no te falta nada?- pregunto Adalia mirando a Naruto que negó con la cabeza para confirmarle que estaban todas sus cosas -¿Desde cuando empezáis la Academia?-

Después de aparecer de la nada en el baño, Adalia había estado serpenteado entre las preguntas incesantes de Naruto y su curiosidad durante al menos media hora. Sabiendo que Naruto podía hablar mas de la cuenta cuando se le subestimara, no tuvo mas opción que cambiar los recuerdos del rubio por otros donde entraba en el baño diciéndole que había encontrados sus cosas.

_"Gracias Maestro por enseñarme como reescribir recuerdos."_

-Se empieza con 7 y se gradúa con 12... Pensaba que si entraba en la academia la gente del orfanato no me mirarían de esa forma- contesto Naruto con la mirada baja.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Adalia algo sorprendida.

-¡Siete años! ¡Dattebayo!- exclamo Naruto orgulloso.

Adalia tuvo que darle felicitaciones por haber conservado siempre en su cara la sonrisa, no todo el mundo y mucho menos los niños pequeños, pueden soportar tales presiones como la que soportaba Naruto por si solo.

-Entonces empezaste este año ¿No?-

-No, empece con cinco- rectifico Naruto mirando la mesa.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Adalia algo confusa.

-Le pregunte Oji-chan si podía empezar la Academia cuando tenia cinco y me dijo que si-

_"Bueno eso responde porque en el show dicen que ha suspendido dos veces seguidas."_

-Así que son 5 años de formación antes de convertirse en Genin ¿No? ¿Te importaría explicarme que has aprendido en la Academia hasta ahora? ¿Puede que pueda ayudarte en algunos temas?- una sonrisa brillante se extendió en la cara de Naruto que asintió fervientemente.

-En clase nos enseña cosas que vienen en estos libros- el dedo pequeño de Naruto apunto a las pequeñas pilas de libros.

-Bueno, eso lo podía deducir por mi misma- bromeo Adalia con una sonrisa mientras recogía el libro mas cercano.

-Ademas de Taijutsu pero siempre soy regañado por los profesores... Por alguna razón, no puedo realizar las mayoría de las Katas de manera correcta- murmuro Naruto lo suficiente audible para Adalia.

-Puede ser porque tu cuerpo no este hecho para aprender de la misma manera que los demás. A veces la genética juega esa carta pero aun así, ¿te importa mostrármelo?- el rubio asintió poniéndose de pie y empezando a realizar las Katas.

Una cosa que vio al instante era la rigidez de los movimientos y otra que las "Katas" no eran un estilo que Naruto fuera aprender como la mayoría de los niños. Unas de las hipótesis que tenia Adalia, cuando leía el Manga o veía el Anime, era que cada aldea Shinobi o país tenia que tener un estilo de lucha propio, al parecer el estilo de lucha del País del Fuego era una rígida y directa, perfecta para la ofensiva pero tenia algunas brechas en la defensa aunque lo que estaba viendo era mostrado por un niño, así que puede estar equivocada. Otra hipótesis era que cada clan tenia su estilo de lucha o Taijutsu, que parecía siempre funcionar con los miembros del clan probablemente por la genética heredara.

Los engranajes en la cabeza de Adalia empezaron a funcionar con cada movimiento visto estudiándolo con detenimiento e imaginando que tipo de lucha podría ayudar al pequeño niño, pero por ahora solo se centraría en la teoría, ella misma iba a necesitar aprender todo lo que podía sobre como funcionaba este mundo y tal vez ampliar su lista de habilidades. Chakra y Cosmos no eran tan diferentes como había dicho una vez Kanon, cuando por casualidad encontró uno de sus volúmenes sobre la serie, situación que termino con Kanon atado a un poste por una cuerda por encima de de las olas que rompía contra el acantilado. La paciencia de la pelirroja cuando era una infante era pequeña cuando no estaba de buen humor.

Volviendo a sobre le Chakra y el Cosmos. Ambos poderes nacían de la energía de sus cuerpos y la fuerza de sus mentes pero la diferencia entre ellos, era que el Chakra tenia su propio sistema circulatoria mientras que el Cosmos utilizaba el cuerpo de la persona como recipiente. Si tenia que decidir cual poder era mas difícil de controlar y manejar, sin duda diría el Cosmos por ser tan libre y volátil. Esta afirmación se basada en los diversos experimentos que hizo la pelirroja para controlar de forma mas rápida el Cosmos cuando no podía cumplir con las expectativas de Shion para dominar su poder interior, varios de las investigaciones acabaron con una explosión de algún tipo.

_"Nota mental: visitar la biblioteca en busca de libros sobre el Chakra en general, ademas de la política, mapas y cosas generales... Esto va a ser un suplicio para aprender desde cero."_

* * *

><p>Paso otra hoja del libro que estaba leyendo, uno de muchos libros que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca de Konoha, algunos sobre la historia, geografía, economía, cultura, educación y otras cosas que se centraban en Konoha, el Pais del Fuego y los demás países que conformaban el "Continente Shinobi" como lo había apodado. También saco algunos libros donde venían Jutsus de Rango-E y Rango-D, que estaban a la vista de cualquier ciudadano común, con la esperanza de que podría pelear contra un Shinobi de alto rango sin que la engañara con su trucos y tal vez aprender a ejecutarlos con éxito. Incluso podría enseñárselos a Naruto después de un estudio exhaustivo sobre el control del Chakra, tenia la suficiente información sobre el área para crear una rutina de entrenamiento sobre el tema pero seria a largo plazo, por seguridad del pequeño.<p>

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo con fuerza junto con los truenos resonando fuera de las ventanas por donde entraba la luz fugaz de los rayos, hacia que el ambiente se sienta dentro del piso frió y húmedo.

Ojos azules con la pupila rayada blanca miraba la tormenta desatando su poder en Konoha, el ruido ensordecedor impedía conciliar el sueño a su dueña. Recuerdos sangrientos estaban ligados a las tormentas con rayos y truenos, cosa que no quería recordar de nuevo, ya era suficiente que tuvo que presenciar de primera mano.

_"Nos llaman los salvadores cuando somos destructores, aun así si quieres salvar a alguien entonces no puede salvar a otra persona. Una vida por otras de menor importancia, como hipócrita por nuestra parte ¿Verdad, Vulpecula?."_

Otro rayo ilumino la habitación de Adalia y por un fugaz momento, algo mas se reflejo en el cristal de la ventana por donde estaba mirando la tormenta. Un ladrido débil se dejo escuchar a los oídos de Adalia que sonrió débilmente.

-¿Ada-chan?- la voz de Naruto hizo que los ojos de Adalia se dirigieran a el.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto Adalia con una sonrisa suave.

El pequeño infante sacudió su cabeza en la negación.

-Sube a la cama- dijo Adalia palmeando la cama.

El pequeño corrió hacia la zona palmeada con rapidez, metiéndose entre las sabanas hasta la nariz, la pelirroja rió con suavidad mientras abría uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacaba un libro algo voluminoso de aspecto antiguo.

-¿Un libro?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

-En Atenas, es frecuente las tormentas durante el verano a causa del calor. Y cuando hay una, la mayoría de mis pequeños hermanos vendría a mi habitación, jeje. Les contaba alguna historia de este libro para que se durmieran, aun con la tormenta- explico Adalia cogiendo a Naruto por la cintura y sentándolo entre sus piernas, con la espalda del rubio hacia ella.

-No entiendo lo que dice- dijo Naruto al ver el lenguaje escrito del antiguo griego.

-Esta escrito en griego antiguo. Es normal que no lo entiendas- comento Adalia pasando las paginas en busca de una historia apropiada para el niño pequeño -Esta es una de mis leyenda favoritas-

Tomando una respiración profunda Adalia empezó a contar la breve historia.

_Apolo Y Daphne_

_Apolo, gran cazador, quiso matar a la temible serpiente Pitón que se escondía en el monte Párnaso._

_Habiéndola herido con sus flechas, la siguió, moribunda, en su huída hacía el templo de Delfos. Allí acabó con ella mediante varios disparos de sus flechas._

_Delfos era un lugar sagrado donde se pronunciaban los oráculos de la Madre Tierra. Hasta los dioses consultaban el oráculo y se sintieron ofendidos de que allí se hubiera cometido un asesinato. Querían que Apolo reparase de algún modo lo que había hecho, pero Apolo reclamó Delfos para sí. Se apoderó del oráculo y fundo unos juegos anuales que debían celebrarse en un gran anfiteatro, en la colina que había junto al templo._

_Orgulloso Apolo de la victoria conseguida sobre la serpiente Pitón, se atrevió a burlarse del dios Eros por llevar arco y flechas siendo tan niño:_

_- ¿Qué haces, joven afeminado, con esas armas?- le dijo -Sólo mis hombros son dignos de llevarlas. Acabo de matar a la serpiente Pitón, cuyo enorme cuerpo cubría muchas yugadas de tierra. Confórmate con que tus flechas hieran a gente enamoradiza y no quieras competir conmigo._

_Irritado, Eros se vengó disparándole una flecha, que le hizo enamorarse locamente de la ninfa Daphne, hija de la Tierra y del río Ladón o del río tesalio Peneo, mientras a ésta le disparó otra flecha que le hizo odiar el amor y especialmente el de Apolo._

_Apolo la persiguió y cuando iba a darle alcance, Daphne pidió ayuda a su padre, el río, el cual la transformó en laurel. En otras versiones, Daphne pide ayuda a su madre Gea. La metamorfosis de Daphne ha sido magistralmente descrita por Ovidio:_

_"Apenas había concluido la súplica, cuando todos los miembros se le entorpecen: sus entrañas se cubren de una tierna corteza, los cabellos se convierten en hojas, los brazos en ramas, los pies, que eran antes tan ligeros, se transforman en retorcidas raíces, ocupa finalmente el rostro la altura y sólo queda en ella la belleza"._

_Este nuevo árbol es, no obstante, el objeto del amor de Apolo, y puesta su mano derecha en el tronco, advierte que aún palpita el corazón de su amada dentro de la nueva corteza, y abrazando las ramas como miembros de su cariño, besa aquél árbol que parece rechazar sus besos. Por último le dice:_

_- Pues veo que ya no puedes ser mi esposa, al menos serás un árbol consagrado a mi deidad. Mis cabellos, mi lira y aljaba se adornarán de laureles. Tú ceñirás las sienes de los alegres capitanes cuando el alborozo publique su triunfo y suban al capitolio con los despojos que hayan ganado a sus enemigos. Serás fidelísima guardia de las puertas de los emperadores, cubriendo con tus ramas la encina que está en medio, y así como mis cabellos se conservan en su estado juvenil, tus hojas permanecerán siempre verdes_

-Bueno, es un sueño rápido- rió Adalia a ver el pequeño dormido.

Con cuidado movió el cuerpo dormido de Naruto fuera de ella misma para dejarlo a su lado, poniendo la cabeza rubia debajo de su barbillas y sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo. Inconscientemente Naruto llevo sus brazos hacia delante abrazando uno de los brazos de Adalia quien negó suavemente con su cabeza, el movimiento le recordaba a Milo y Camus cuando dormían con ella, cada uno a un lado de ella.

Un ultimo rayo ilumino la habitación dejando ver a Adalia, de forma fugaz, la figura de un enorme zorro con el pelaje dorado se dejo ver de nuevo, al igual que sus ojos que la miraban con un brillo triste y melancólico. El animal fantasmagórico aulló, levantando su cabeza en el proceso mientras su voz se intermponia completamente sobre el trueno que siempre seguía al rayo. El aullido melódico hizo sonreír a Adalia que podía ver por la ventana que la lluvia caía con mas suavidad, durante el resto de la noche no brillo ningún rayo mas, ni tampoco se oyó otro trueno que seguiría al rayo como fiel seguidor.

_-Gracias-_

Los ojos de Adalia se abre como platos, mirando a cada rincón de la habitación sin mover su cuerpo. Habría jurado que oyó una voz femenina familiar susurrar su agradecimiento.

_"¿Me lo habré imaginado?."_


	5. Academia y cuadernos

**¡Ohayo, ~nya! Aquí estoy de vuelta después de una semana interminable de exámenes y trabajos... pido disculpas por el retraso pero lo primero es la escuela después los hobbys. **

**¡El descargo de responsabilidad! **

Lavi: Kirara. noa1 no posees los personajes ni la trama que pueden aparecer en esta historia, son propiedad de... ¿Quienes eran?.

Un oso panda aparece en escena y ataca a Lavi con una patada voladora en la cara. Nuestro Exorcista pelirrojo choca contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

**¿No crees que esta vez te has pasado Bookman?**

Bookman: Su cabeza es demasiado dura para romperse por tal pequeño ataque. Ejem, siguiendo con el descargo de responsabilidad, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Kurumada Masami.

**¡Ok! ¡Seguimos con la historia y este es un capitulo triple!**

* * *

><p>-¡Naruto~! ¡Despierta!- dijo Adalia moviendo al muchacho por uno de sus hombros.<p>

-Cinco minutos mas, Ada-chan- murmuro el rubio dando la espalda a Adalia que inflo las mejillas.

-Entonces me como los dangos~-

La respuesta física fue inmediata cuando la manta salio por los aires y rayo amarillo voló por la casa hasta una de las sillas de la mesa donde estaba el desayuno.

_"Eso fue rápido."_

-Mastica bien antes de tragar o te dará dolor de estomago- advirtió la pelirroja sentándose en una de las sillas sobrantes y empezando a desayunar.

-¡Si!- dijo Naruto entre bocados.

Adalia suspiro y negó con la cabeza en resignación pero una sonrisa divertida jugaba en sus labios.

Había pasado algo mas de dos meses desde que llego a Konoha y conoció al rubio lleno hiperactividad. El trabajo en el Ichiraku no estaba nada mal, si quitas el constante olor a ramen todo el tiempo y las miradas fijas de los civiles y desconfiadas de los Shinobis.

_"Y pensar que antes me encantaba el ramen... maldito Kanon por jugarme esa broma."_

Destellos de memorias aparecieron por los ojos de Adalia recordando el día en que Kanon había sustituido su bol de ramen salado por uno de pescado con pimienta y picante, desde ese día su gusto por el ramen disminuyo considerablemente.

Los ojos de todo las personas adultas estaban en ellos cuando entraron en la Academia con la mano de Naruto en la de Adalia. La pelirroja apretó suavemente para dar apoyo al rubio que se enderezo y sonrió una sonrisa deslumbrante como el sol, pero no llegaba a sus ojos a la perspectiva de Adalia.

Ese día Adalia había decidido hacer una visita a los profesores de Naruto, cuando este llego con un examen y su puntuación era por debajo de 50 puntos. Lo que le extraño fue que después de leer las preguntas, las cuales Naruto había aprendido las respuestas al pie de la letra con su ayuda, así que cuando vio las respuestas escritas en lápiz, en el papel del examen un gruñido bajo y amenazante que prometía dolor, saliera de su garganta. Parecía que el profesor había borrado la mayoría de las respuestas de Naruto y copio su letra mientras escribía respuestas falsas.

-No hace falta, Ada-chan. Estoy seguro que el profesor hará una recuperación- dijo Naruto mirando a todos los lados.

-Por Palas Atenea que hace falta, Naruto. Voy a decirle un par de cosas a ese profesor, incluso si es un Jounin- contesto de vuelta Adalia parándose en frente de la oficina que según Naruto compartía todos los profesores.

**¡POM! ¡POM!**

Llamo Adalia golpeando la puerta con algo mas de fuerza de la que pensaba hacerlo pero estaba irritada ademas de molesta. Un Shinobi de pelo rubio vestido con el uniforme estándar de Konoha abrió la puerta, sus ojos marrones se fijaron en Naruto dándole una mirada fría. Adalia carraspeo para llamar la atención del Chunin. Según por las descripciones que le había dado Naruto sobre los profesores, el que tenia delante se llamaba Asashi y enseñaba matemáticas.

-¿Esta Hiromu Ichiru? Quiero hablar con el sobre un examen- dijo con una voz neutra.

-Hiromu-san, esta mujer quiere hablar contigo- llamo el Chunin mirando hacia el final de la sala.

Un hombre de edad adulta levanto su mirada, tenia el pelo negro, ojos marrones claros, una barba de tres días y como cualquier profesor en la Academia que era Shinobi vestía el uniforme estándar de Konoha. Su mirada se centro en Adalia primero para después mirar hacia el chico rubio pero el deslumbramiento de la pelirroja hizo que la mirara de nuevo.

-Pase- dijo Ichiru con voz aburrida.

Adalia paso con pasos largos y elegantes pero su postura era tensa por estar reprimiendo las ganas de gritar a todo el profesorado que dejara de mirar con odio a Naruto que la seguía con una mano aferrada a su chaqueta. El examen causante de todo esto se estrello con fuerza en la mesa de Ichiru que miraba todavía aburrido pero sus ojos mostraron algo de miedo cuando se reunió con los ojos azules y la pupila rasgada blanca de Adalia, esta estaba mirándolo como si fuera su presa que estaba encerrada en una jaula sin ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria.

-Hiromu-sensei- llamo Adalia con una voz demasiado dulce, Naruto se estremeció conociendo ese tono -Creo que algo anda mal con este examen y con usted, si me permite decirlo-

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir- dijo Ichiru con tono aburrido.

-Are, are, ¿como puede ser eso? Puesto que en algunas preguntas, las respuestas tienen otra forma de escribir que no pertenece a Naruto. Un ejemplo seria este Kanji y este- señalo Adalia dos Kanjis con un dedo de cada mano para que se notara la diferencia -Ademas que Naruto sabe al dedillo las respuestas de cada pregunta puesto que yo misma le he ayudado a estudiar y le he preguntado preguntas similares que hay escrito en este examen-

La mascara de actitud aburrida cubría todo su rostro pero en sus ojos algo brillaba mientras miraba a la chica de diecisiete años delante de el. La forma en que lo miraba hacia que su piel se pusiera de gallina y sus instintos le decía que debía tener cuidado con la chica, era mucho mas de lo que dejaba ver y no sabia cuanta razón tenia.

-Aun sigo sin ver lo que me esta diciendo pero según la prueba, Uzumaki no ha estudiado lo suficiente para obtener mayor nota- dijo Ichiru mirando con frialdad al rubio.

-Naruto, ve a clase- ordeno Adalia sin apartar la mirada del Jounin.

-Hai, Ada-chan- murmuro Naruto antes de correr como alma que lleva al Hades.

-Por favor, deja de marear la perdiz, Ichiru-sensei- la palabra salio con veneno de la boca de Adalia, haciendo que los profesores presentes se tensaran -Y corrija lo que ha echo puesto que ya es demasiado malo que incluso siendo un Jounin no sepa diferenciar el vaso del agua y no vea que el vaso es normal-

_"Umm... creo que no debí de decir eso pero era necesario... Sera mejor dejar antes que empiece una batalla campal de un solo lado."_

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Adalia dio media vuelta caminando hasta la puerta pero antes de cerrarla miro a cada Shinobi en la habitación con una sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta a los presentes y sus instintos se pusieran en alerta, incluso cuando la puerta se cerro dejándolos en un silencio pesado y agobiante. Solo había un pensamiento en las mentes de los Shinobis, esta chica pelirroja era demasiado familiar a la esposa del Hokage cuando hervía en ira fría.

* * *

><p>-Bienvenido al Ichiraku ¿Cual es su orden?- saludo felizmente Adalia al sentir a una persona entrar al puesto de comida.<p>

-Ramen de cerdo- dijo el hombre civil mirando con ojos estrechos a la pelirroja que lo reconoció como uno de los padres que había estado cuando acompaño a Naruto a la Academia.

-Aquí lo tiene, señor- con un golpe seco dejo la orden delante del cliente con una sonrisa servicial pero falsa pero el civil no se dio cuenta.

Sumergió de nuevo su nariz en el libro de historia, escribiendo de vez en cuando anotaciones en el cuaderno con tapa verde oscura, dividido en secciones para ordenar y calificar las anotaciones escritas en griego antiguo. Es en ese momento que un pequeño "Click" hizo eco en su cabeza y si no fuera por estar en publico se abría golpeado con el libro en sus manos con fuerza.

_"¡Soy idiota! ¡¿Como se me ocurre actuar de esta manera?! Si Shion..."_

Un dolor sordo hizo acto de presencia en la zona donde estaba su corazón junto con un gran vació robando un suspiro tembloroso, al darse cuenta en que situación estaba.

Estaba en otra dimensión, en un mundo donde tener Chakra significaba que estabas vivo pero si no tenias te consideraban muerto puesto que todas las cosas tenían Chakra por lo mas pequeño que sea. Aquellas personas que dominaban y perfeccionaba la manipulación de su Chakra podría realizar cualquier Jutsu, teóricamente, incluso fortalecer sus músculos para golpear con mas fuerza, andar sobre cualquier superficie tanto en vertical como boca abajo sin utilizar las manos, solo con poner la cantidad justa en las plantas de los pies. Aquellos que utilizaban estas técnicas eran nombradas como Shinobis pero también había otros grupos que habían aprendido a utilizar el Chakra con un estilo personal, como los Samurais del País del Hierro.

Había habido tres guerras mundiales entre los Shinobis dentro del continente. Los países eran dirigidos por un Daimyou, como lo fue en la Época Feudal de Japón en su dimensión, razón que no le sorprendiera las constantes disputas del pasado puesto que en la Era Feudal todo el tiempo había guerras. La tecnología era obsoleta si se la comparaba con la de su dimensión, incluso los electrodomésticos eran antiguos para ella, seguramente que la disponibilidad del Chakra para todos los seres había estancado el avance tecnológico. Sin contar con que dentro de su cabeza estaba grabado hechos importantes del futuro, gracias a un manga al que era muy aficionada con el nombre de NARUTO.

Pensando por el otro lado, le daba ganas de llorar o mejor dicho suicidarse pero lo ultimo fue empujado a los mas recóndito de su mente. El suicidio no era permitido entre los caballeros de Athena sin importa que razón poseas.

Fue enviada a una dimensión diferente por un efecto secundario del choque de la misma técnica, su maestro fue asesinado por Ares que según su perorada del mal que explicaba como iba a pasarse por el Patriarca para asesinar a Athena, que tenia 3 años de edad. Suceso que no había ocurrido puesto que al igual que con Shion, Adalia compartía un enlace con ella, que le dejaba sentir el dolor de alguno de los dos para advertirle que estaban en peligro aunque el enlace solo le permitía a ella sentir el dolor.

También había dejado de sentir el lazo de hermandad con el Caballero de Sagitario, Aiolos. Dando a especular que estaba muerto seguramente, si hubiera entrometido en los planes de Ares. No podía volver usando su "Another Dimension" como lo había echo en su dimensión para viajar de un lado a otro de la tierra sin preocupaciones pero en esta ocasión era muy diferente, no solo tenia que buscar el camino a su dimensión, sino que también tenia que encontrar el punto donde se unían ambas dimensiones y no caer en otra, que era lo mas probable si lo hacia a ciegas y sin un punto de guía.

El Santuario seguramente iba a convertirse un infierno para sus habitantes y los demás Santos dispersados por su mundo pero lo que mas le preocupaba era los pequeños dorados, de como se desarrollaría en un ambiente tan hostil y sin ella allí para el apoyo como siempre ha estado. El pensamiento de que se convirtieran en asesinos sin alma le helaba la sangre pero lo que mas temía era que algunos de ellos fuera asesinado por alguna razón.

_"¿Que debería hacer? Si tomo el riesgo de adentrarme entre las dimensiones sin ningún punto de referencia me perdería para siempre y no podría ayudar... Pero también esta Naruto... Puede que no terminé de ver la serie pero hay posibilidades de que mi presencia aquí haya cambiado algunas cosas ya y estoy segura que Naruto no se tomaría muy bien que desapareciera sin dejar rastro, incluso lo podría tomar de forma negativa provocando que no sea el chico alegre, ruidoso y cabeza-hueca que conozco de la serie."_

-¡Ada-chan!- Adalia boto del susto mientras inconscientemente lanzo el libro entre sus manos a la persona que la había sacado de sus pensamientos con brusquedad, aterrizando perfectamente en la cara de la rubia que cayo al suelo sobre su trasero con un gemido de dolor.

-¡Lo siento, Naruto! ¡Me sorprendiste y actué por reflejo!- se disculpo Adalia saltando por el encima del mostrador para atender a Naruto que se frotaba la nariz.

-¡Eso fue malo! ¡Dattebayo!- la pelirroja solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente mientras buscaba algún daño físico en el rostro del Uzumaki que tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mah, mah, no hay nada roto y actué por impulso cuando me asustaste- al ver que no funcionaba sus escusas paso a su infalible recurso -¿No quieres ramen?-

* * *

><p>Su vista estaba perdida en el nuevo cuaderno que había comprado esa tarde, mientras se tomaba un descanso de su trabajo. Su idea era escribir todo lo que recordaba de los acontecimientos que vendrían en el futuro en caso de que se olvidara algunos echos junto con las teorías que tenia en la cabeza en cinco cuadernos, uno para la primera parte, el segundo cuaderno para la segunda, el tercero para sagas antes de la trama principal, el cuarto para los personajes con sus estadísticas y Jutsus, y el quinto para anotar hechos, comenzando desde ese día, que le llamaba la atención ademas de anotar diferencias entre la serie y la vida real. Daba gracias de tener una memoria fotográfica pero aun así estaba segura que con el paso del tiempo los recuerdos se difuminaran en algún grado.<p>

_"¡¿Por qu__e diablos estoy dudando?! Dudo mucho que alguien sepa griego o sepa deshacer un sello griego, si nunca lo han visto en su vida, incluso no es para nada parecido a su Fuuinjutsu... Aunque pueden descodificar cualquier código si se le da el tiempo, esto debería ser plausible también para los idiomas... No me gusta esto ¡Ttebane!"_

Con decisión abrió el cuaderno a la primera pagina en blanco donde empezó a escribir en primer cuaderno de naranja y azul.

_**INDICE**_

**-Sagas de Naruto: -Capítulos o Sagas anteriores a la historia principal:**

Capitulos anteriores a la trama principal.

El País de las Olas.

Exámenes Chuunin.

Invasión de Konoha.

Búsqueda de Tsunade.

El País del Té. (Anime)

El abandono de Sasuke.

Relleno.

-Ok, hora de escribir... voy a estar toda la noche- se quejo Adalia empezando a escribir a gran velocidad todo lo que tenia en la cabeza junto a anotaciones y consejos en los margenes del cuaderno para el futuro.

Su mano dolía y su cerebro se negaba a repetir secuencias e imágenes de lo que ocurriría en el futuro mientras preparaba el caldo para el ramen, daba gracias que su cuerpo tenia memoria propia cuando su cerebro no quería centrarse en lo que hacia en momentos como ese, de como preparar una simple comida.

-Te ves distraída, Adalia- la voz de Teuchi se oyó como distante pero la pelirroja escucho la pregunta con claridad.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, pareces como si estuvieras en otro sitio-

-Lo siento, es que ayer no dormir muy bien- Teuchi solo asintió para volver a preparar la masa para los fideos.

_"Debería de buscar un hobby para distraerme y no pensar demasiado las cosas. Es una pena que no pueda entrenar como lo hacia antes."_

La imagen de un pequeño libro con el símbolo de prohibido apareció en la mente de Adalia que se sonrojo.

"_¡¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando?! No debería aunque tengo curiosidad..."_

-¡Buenos días, Ada-chan, Teuchi oji-chan!- la voz de Naruto se oyó con claridad y alegría como era normalmente.

-Buenas, Naru-chan ¿Como te fue en la Academia? ¿Alguna broma para algún profesor?- pregunto Adalia con una sonrisa confidente.

-Jeje, se podía decir que Mizuki-sensei se ha teñido el pelo- las risas divertidas de Naruto hizo que Adalia se imaginara que colores portaban actualmente Mizuki.

-¿Rosa chicle?- Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-Que pena ¿Verde?-

-No-

-¿Fucsia?-

-Nop-

-¿Alguna gama de color al completo?-

-Si-

-Naranja-

-¡Correcto!- las carcajadas de Adalia no se hicieron esperar al imaginarse el pelo de Mizuki con diferentes tonalidades de naranja.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Esa si que es buena! ¡Jajjajaja!- el dolor en sus costado no se hizo esperar cuando rió por unos minutos hasta que pudo tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, dejando eso a parte ¿Como fue en la Academia? ¿Te mandaron deberes?-

-Lo mismo que siempre y si, me mandaron deberes- farfullo Uzumaki dejando su mochila en el mostrador para empezar con sus deberes a regañadientes pero no podía negarse cuando el premio por hacerlo era uno de los postres de Adalia de aspecto extraño pero delicioso.

-¡Aaah! ¡Se me olvido!- el repentino arrebato de Naruto sorprendido a la pelirroja que por poco se le cae el tazón de ramen encima del cliente.

-¿Que pasa, Naruto? ¿A que viene esos gritos?- pregunto Adalia mirando preocupada.

-¡Es que en el descanso me encontré a Oji-chan y dijo que quería hablar conmigo!-

-¿Oji-chan?- pregunto Adalia confundida antes de que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal -¿Hokage-sama?- el pequeño niño asintió fervientemente antes de empezar a recoger su cosas en la mochila y dárselas a Adalia.

-Espera Naruto- el nombrado se paro antes de que pudiera saltar del taburete -No le digas a Hokage-sama sobre mi-

-¿Por que?-

-Bueno... es que no quiero que sepa sobre mi todavía, dudo mucho que le haga gracia mi presencia. Incluso puede que me eche de Konoha por haber aparecido de la nada como ya te explique-

-Pero Oji-chan es muy bueno, estoy seguro que entenderá tu situación si se la explicas- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

_"Jejeje, ese es el problema pequeño... no se va creer mi situación así por las buenas a menos que un Yamanaka rebusque en mis recuerdos. El es el mas paranoico en todo el pueblo."_

-Por favor, Naruto- pidió Adalia con una mirada seria que hizo a Naruto confundido.

-Prometido pero a cambio quiero segunda ración para el postre ¡Dattebayo!-

-Esta bien- suspiro Adalia revolviendo los cabellos rubios del muchacho para mirar la hora -No dijiste que llegabas tarde- una sonrisa burlona apareció como vio al muchacho correr.

* * *

><p>Una ultima firma y por fin había acabado de firmar todo los documentos que aparecían de la noche a la mañana sin interrupciones. Con una respiración profunda aspiro el sabor del tabaco de su pipa relajándolo mientras veía el reloj en la pared y recuerdos de menos de un día venían a la mente.<p>

Como era rutinario visitaba el orfanato donde residía Naruto pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que la gerente del lugar lo había echado hace por lo menos tres meses, los cuales había estado mas ocupado de lo habitual haciendo que fuera imposible visitar a Naruto en ese tiempo. Se aseguro personalmente que la mujer se trasladara a algún lugar lejano.

Inmediatamente visito la Academia para preguntar si Naruto ha estado asistiendo en los últimos meses, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa ademas de que el chico había venido con ropas nuevas y con almuerzos diarios pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que el rubio estaba mucho mas cuidado desde hace tres meses anteriores, concordando con el tiempo que fue expulsado del orfanato, dando a entender que alguien lo estaba cuidando ademas de ayudando en sus estudios puesto que sus notas han mejorando poco a poco, según Umino Iruka, uno de los pocas personas que veía al chico de forma normal incluso de ser uno de los novatos. Después de eso busco a Naruto en el descanso, encontrándole sentado en un columpio, como de costumbre, mientras comía un bento de aparecía algo extraña pero por las expresiones felices del rubio tenían que tener un buen sabor. Incluso se atrevió a probar un bocado cuando le ofreció para probar la comida después de preguntar sobre ella, tenia que darle el merito a la persona que lo había cocinado pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre la persona. La campana de la Academia sonó haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo a su clase pero no antes de decirle que quería hablar con él en su despacho.

Después de tanto tiempo inspeccionando todos los objetos a su alrededor en busca de trampas, le era fácil darse cuenta que las ropas del rubio tenían un extraño poder en ellas pero cuando le pregunto a Naruto, este le dijo estaba reforzadas con algo llamado Cosmos para que no se desgastaran tan rápido como la ropa normal. Le picaba la curiosidad sobre la persona que se estaba haciendo cargo de Naruto que por lo poco que había visto, sospechaba que era una mujer adulta entres 25 o 30 años por la ropa que parecía echa por una costurera con años de experiencia, por la aparecía sin defecto de las ropas, también que parecía ser una mujer ordenada y perfeccionista por como estaba colocada la comida en el recipiente ademas del aspecto que tentaba a probarlo.

No sospechaba que la verdad era que la actual cuidadora de Naruto tenia 17 años y que desde pequeña ha estado a cargo de doce niños hiperactivos ademas de revoltosos, causando que sus ropas se desgataran mas rápido que lo usual y que sus paladares eran algo exigentes. Si no les tentabas por la apariencia de la comida, estos eran capaces de negarse a comer por días.

-¡Oji-chan!- como era costumbre Naruto entro en el despacho del viejo Hokage sin llamar.

-Hola, Naruto- un vistazo rápido al reloj vio que el rubio había llegado media hora tarde -Llegas tarde ¿Paso algo?-

-No paso nada, solo que... ¿Me perdí en el camino de la vida?- la respuesta se parecía mas a una pregunta sorprendiendo algo al Hokage por la excusa muy conocida.

* * *

><p>En algún sitio del País del Fuego un Shinobi vestido con ropas de ANBU y con una mascara de perro, acechaba a su presa entre las sombras de los arboles en pleno día, cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. Lo cual casi provoca que su presa le descubriera pero para su suerte no fue así. El ANBU se preguntaba si se había resfriado por los constantes escalofríos que recorría su cuerpo desde hace tres meses.<p>

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿Que paso con el orfanato?- la expresión de Naruto se oscureció y se podía ver en sus ojos un poco de nerviosismo.<p>

-Me echaron hace tres meses y... me amenazaron con que no podría caminar de nuevo porque me romperían las piernas-

**¡CRAHK!**

La mitad de la pipa cayo encima del escritorio mientras la otra mitad aun estaba en los labios del Hokage que tenia un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha, que desapareció al segundo siguiente. Con toda la tranquilidad posible, recogió la dos mitades de su pipa para tirarlas a la basura y abrir un cajón donde cogió una pipa idéntica a la anterior.

-¿Y como te las arreglado hasta ahora?- pregunto Sarutobi encendiendo su pipa.

-Bueno... veras... estuve un par de días en la calle hasta que dos Shinobis borrachos me persiguieron por las calles. En un intento de perderles de vista me escondí en un callejón...- la vista de Naruto fue hacia abajo para después levantar su rostro con una sonrisa brillante -Conocí a un buen hombre en un puesto de ramen ¡Me dio ramen gratis y fue agradable conmigo! ¡El Ichiraku es el mejor lugar en el mundo, y el ramen es increíble! ¡Dattebayo!-

Por unos instante el Hokage tenia la visión de una pelirroja de ojos gris-violeta que brillaban de forma traviesa con un amor absoluto por el ramen, estar parada delante de el en vez del niño rubio delante. Sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba en reembolsar al hombre por su amabilidad.

-Interesante- murmuro mirando ligeramente a Naruto que sonreía -¿Y donde has estado viviendo?-

Naruto se puso rígido ante la pregunta mientras su cabeza buscaba alguna forma de sortear la pregunta pero sin éxito.

-Naruto... ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Sarutobi con cuidado al ver la rigidez del niño -Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te preocupe- las palabras del Hokage hicieron recordar la respuesta que le había dicho Adalia cuando le pregunto como eran los amigos.

-Bueno, conocí... conocí a una señora muy agradable- dijo el rubio con prisa -Ella me protegió de los Shinobis borrachos con algún tipo Taijutsu alucinante y me dio su chaqueta cuando no tenia nada... Me ha estado cuidando desde entonces. Ella me ha dejado estar en su casa, me ha echo ropa con diferente telas, me da de comer todos los días, me ayuda con cosas que no entiendo de la Academia y me cuenta cuentos interesantes que le contaba a ella cuando era pequeña cuando no puedo dormir. Incluso me ha acompañado algunos días a la Academia para hablar con mi sensei, en algunas de esas ocasiones el sensei salia de la habitación mas pálido que una hoja de papel- una pequeña sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Naruto -Pero ella me dijo que no dijera nada sobre ella cuando le dije que querías hablar conmigo pero también dijo que podía confiar en los amigos y contar con ellos... y Oji-chan es mi amigo ¿Verdad?- Naruto miro al hombre con ojos redondos y anchos, suplicando que no preguntara nada mas.

Interiormente Sarutobi frunció el ceño. Se alegraba que el muchacho había encontrado a alguien que se preocupara por él pero también le hacia sospechoso que la mujer quisiera estar en el anonimato. Mientras exteriormente sonría de forma cálida al chico, que consideraba como a un nieto y dijo que si a su pregunta, que el era su amigo y que era agradable escuchar que había encontrado a un buen amigo. Luego le dijo que había encontrado un buen piso para él pero para su sorpresa, él se negó a abandonar el piso en que estaba viviendo con la mujer misteriosa, así que solo le dijo que la manutención para los huérfanos que asistían a la Academia, que se le daría sin ningún problema.

En la mente del actual Hokage se fraguaba acciones para vigilar a la mujer misteriosa que se estaba encargando de cuidar de Naruto. Tendría que enviar a algunos ANBUS para mantenerla vigilada y considerar si era peligrosa para el pueblo o no. Era extraño que alguien se adjuntara con el Jinchuuriki de un pueblo, sabiendo o no esta información, ademas que casi nadie se junta con alguna persona que es odiada por la mayoría de la población.


End file.
